Someone Else
by ForeverAndAlwaysSuJu
Summary: Oneshot. EunHae pairing of Super Junior. Donghae broke up with his girlfriend so he could be with someone else he'd fallen in love with. The problem was, Donghae didn't know if the other person loved him back, and he was too nervous to ask them himself. Will he confess for the sake of breaking his girlfriend's heart? Or will he chicken out once again? As always, the summary sucks..


I'd broken her heart for a reason. We had only been dating a couple of months, anyway. It's not like we were getting married. I don't know why everyone made such a big deal out of it.

And I didn't do it just to hurt her, something had just…come up, you could say. And I didn't do it the wrong way, like over the phone or over text. I met with her in person and broke her the news. I couldn't be with her anymore. She kept crying, and asking why, but I kept giving her the same answer, the truthful one.

I've fallen for someone else.

She just kept asking the same questions and getting the same answer. Eventually she calmed herself down and I gave her one last kiss before bidding her goodbye forever. She, being the understanding person she was, bid me good luck on my endeavors with this "someone else".

Of course, I had _no_ luck with this "someone else". He was my life, my heart, and my best friend. The thing was, he was a he.

I remember a couple days after the breakup, he came literally bursting into my bedroom at the dorms. I shared the room with Sungmin, but he was away at a schedule by this time in the day. Luckily that day, I didn't have any schedules, and apparently neither did Hyukjae.

He stomped up to me and shoved a magazine cover in my face.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted. I snatched the magazine away from him, worried about his sudden anger. I read the main heading and tried my best not to roll my eyes.

"Is it true?!" he yelled, and I tossed the magazine back to him.

I nodded. "Yea," I replied, not phased by his anger now. He could fuss all he wanted, I wasn't going back.

"Why the hell did you break up with her?!" he continued. "You were so happy with her! You always told me how much you were in love with her! What the hell! What happened?!" He sat down next to me on my bed and stared at me hard.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging, trying to look nonchalant. "I'm in love with someone else."

I swear his eyes almost fell out of his head. He didn't even try hiding his shock. "Who?!" he spat at me. "You've never mentioned anyone! What the hell, where is this coming from?! One, you never mentioned anyone else, and two, I'm your best friend and you're supposed to tell me everything. Is there anything else you're keeping from me?!"

I felt my heart wincing at his words. Of course he was my best friend, and of course I told him everything!…except for this. This, I could not tell him.

"No, Hyuk, you've got it all wrong! I'm not keeping anything from you! I just didn't tell you about this person because I'm not technically _supposed_ to be in love with this person." I didn't want him to know I was talking about him, but I didn't want him to be angry with me.

He sighed. "Hae, what does that even mean?" he asked, finally calming down. He knew I hated it when he yelled.

I hesitated. How was I to say this without giving myself away? "Oh, it's not right for me to like this person…" I hesitated, but continued anyway. "…genderwise."

I saw his eyes widen, and they shot to me quickly. I tried to refrain from blushing, but that heat on my cheeks said otherwise. He hesitated for a moment, trying to think of what to say but not to offend me.

"Wait it's…it's not a girl?" he asked softly, looking at me, but trying not to stare. I nodded slowly and his eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"It's okay, you can freak out," I said, waving a hand at him. He still stayed silent, but I knew he would have to talk sometime.

Eventually, he sighed. "I'm not going to freak out," he said quietly. "But just tell me…is it someone in the group?"

I froze. Should I tell him? What if he figures me out? If I tell him, it will be obvious!

I don't know what made me do it, but I nodded.

He nodded, too. In an understanding kind of way. "I won't make you tell me who it is…" he said. "…_unless_ of course, you want to _tell_ me…" he added with a smirk.

I smiled. At least he wasn't angry or grossed out. And oh boy, did I want to tell him. But I knew I couldn't…that would just ruin our friendship.

Everything got quiet until he spoke. "You know…I kind of like someone, too…" he said. My heartbeat naturally sped up. Was he hinting at something?…someone? Or was he just talking about some girl?

I couldn't help but ask. "And they're a…?" I couldn't help but wonder. He turned to me and nodded, answering my unfinished question. We could read each other like that.

I started to get excited. What was he trying to say? If it was a guy, why hadn't _he_ mentioned him before? Looks like I wasn't the only one keeping secrets…

He made sure to keep his eyes far from mine, looking curiously around the room he'd been in thousands of times, which only made me more suspicious.

"Is he…in Super Junior?" My heart sprang almost out of my chest when he nodded. Who was it?! I bet it was Sungmin…that bunny was adorable. I felt a pang in my stomach…jealousy? Probably.

"Hm," we said simultaneously. He met my eyes for a moment, and something in our glance clicked. It felt weird, and he sensed it, too. We both looked away, confused and surprised at what had just happened…whatever that was.

"Please tell me who it is!" we blurted out at the same time. The both of us blushed - neither of us had really been that patient.

He smiled. "Well…he's adorable…" he began, my mind racing back to Sungmin.

"He's got the best voice in Super Junior…" he continued, my mind going all around the group, now. Ryeowook? Kyuhyun? Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon, Yesung, everyone had amazing voices! Was he _trying_ to confuse me?

"One of the best dancers in the group…" Yup, definitely trying to confuse me. _He_ was the Dancing Machine! Who else could he be talking about?

He could sense I was confused, and leaned in closer, so close that his breath was brushing my ear.

"And his name starts with a D," he whispered, not moving away from my ear.

Wait. I was the only member in Super Junior whose name started with a D. I put the pieces together in my mind and my head turned to meet his gaze, our noses bumping lightly in the process. His eyes were looking at me with such hope and longing, and I knew mine were doing the same thing.

"Hyukkie!" I whispered breathlessly before we leaned in and our lips met for the first time. It was so sweet being here with him, and I couldn't help myself from grabbing his hand and giggling when he squeezed mine.

When we pulled apart, I chuckled, the both of us giddy with excitement and joy at our newfound, mutual love.

"And to think!" I said through giggles as he ran his hands through my hair. "I was worried you were talking about Sungmin!"

**(A/N: So yea, just a little oneshot I wrote when I got home from school. Hope you liked it! I did! But not because it's my story, cuz I wouldn't do that, but because I love anything that has to do with EunHae/Super Junior! :3 Review please it really helps!)**


End file.
